The Flaming Fire
by XxWeasleyGirlxX
Summary: A head canon I wrote, for myself, for the HEXRPG writing contest :


Harry, Ron, and Hermione were starting their fifth year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Luna was starting her fourth.

Tryouts for the Gryffindor new quidditch team had finished about an hour ago and they were all sitting down discussing the tryouts, but mostly about Mikayla. She was to be the new seeker. They were just discussing her amazing flying skills when Fred and George wandered over to them.

George playfully flicked Ron in the back of his head to announce their arrival. "Ow" Ron muttered and ruffled his hair in discomfort.  
Hermione looked briefly concerned but quickly hid the emotion from her face.

"Hi guys." said Harry, laughing. "What brings you over here?"

"We're hiding from Snape." said George, "We put a 'present' in his drawer."

Hermione tutted in disapproval and shook her head. Luna was halfway through saying something about Nargles in her drawer when Fred interrupted.

"Who's that?" He said in a voice full of awe but quickly repeated himself in a more casual tone. "I mean, who's that with Angelina?"  
"Mikayla, she's the new seeker. She's my cousin." said Luna in an absent minded air.

"Are you daft Fred? She was at the tryouts with us!" George said elbowing his twin in the side.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. She looked different" Fred was right, during the tryouts Mikki was wearing her long fire red hair hair pulled back and messy Gryffindor robes. Now, as she skipped around Angelina, she was wearing a shining yellow sundress which flowed around her legs as she moved, her flaming and soft scarlet hair fell in loose waves of red over her shoulders and below her waist. She wasn't wearing any shoes. Luna pointed out her bare feet.  
"How strange..." she said then she muttered something about a Nargle infestation at Hogwarts. But once again, Fred wasn't listening, the closer she got, the shorter his breaths came. Angelina and Mikki finally reached the group.  
"Hi, we thought we'd come and see if you needed some help with the technical tryout stuff." Angelina said to Harry.  
"Thanks, Ron's been slacking off, so your help is appreciated." Harry joked.  
"All work and no play, c'mon Fred lets go" George sighed, turning around.  
"I-uh-OK." said Fred feeling defeated, he wanted to stay and introduce himself to Mikki, but he didn't want George to know that.  
That night Fred woke up in the middle of the night. He'd had a dream about Mikki and when he woke, he felt saddened that it was only a dream. Not feeling like going to sleep again just yet, he wandered down to the kitchen, and after checking the coast was clear, he slipped through the passage and snuck inside. He walked around the corner to where he knew the sweets were kept and stopped in his tracks. There, sitting on the bench eating a big packet of Chocolate Frogs, was Mikki. She gasped, thinking it was a teacher, but giggled when she saw Fred. He noted how her laugh sounded like bells.

"Oh, it's the beater!" she smiled at him.

"I'm Fred." he said, smiling back nervously, trying not to let on how happy he was to finally be introducing himself.

"Here." she giggled again and patted the bench next to her, "Sit."

Fred smiled and jumped up next to her. She moved the packet of Chocolate Frogs in between them. They sat for a while in silence eating the chocolate. One time when they both reached for the packet at the same time, their hands touched. Mikki blushed and quickly retracted her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Fred said quickly.

"It's okay." Mikki watched her for a minute, then looked past her. Mikki had pulled her arm back so quickly that she had knocked over a series of sweet containers. Some of which's contents now covered a fair amount of the floor. Natalie followed his gaze and giggled.

"Wow." she said.

"We should probably get out of here, don't want to be caught at the scene of the crime." he said, looking amused. He jumped of the bench and stepped on a handful of chocolate pieces. He examined the mess covering the ground between them and the door.

"Um " Natalie's voice was quiet and thoughtful. Fred turned to face her.

"Is that honey?" she asked.

"Yes, along with some chocolate sauce I think." he laughed, looking at the thick, sticky mess.

"Oh, uh..." She looked down at her feet dangling just above the floor, her BARE feet.  
"Maybe I should have worn shoes." she sighed. Fred gave her a wonky smile.

"Why aren't you wearing shoes? You weren't wearing any earlier either."

"I prefer not to wear shoes" she crinkled her nose. "I guess I'm just crazy like that." she smiled up at him. Fred sighed at her like a parent with a stubborn child. He flashed her a goofy grin that made her heart skip a beat, and before she could ask him what he was doing, he had swooped her up of the bench. He carried her in his arms, over the mess of sweets, and put her down gently on the other side.

"There you go madam" he said bowing and pretending to tilt a top hat on his head.

"Why, thank you kind sir!" She giggled, curtseying. They stood for a while smiling at each other. Fred was amazed by her eyes, they were icy blue but they were kind and warm. Without thinking twice, he grabbed her around the waist, pressed his lips against hers, and kissed her. She pulled back and looked at him feigning confusion. Fred turned bright red and began to mutter apologies. Mikki just looked up and smiled cheekily. "Too easy" she tutted as she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiled, and kissed him back.


End file.
